A Twisted Magical Family
by JemmaMiegolover
Summary: Sequel to A Twisted Magical Family
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I'm so sorry for the late post. Anyways this is a sequel to A Twisted Magical Pregnancy. Yes I know I haven't finish that's short, however I wanted write about them been a family, with a baby.

I hope you guys enjoy &amp; review.

Emma roll over groaning the baby monitored was fill with crying. "Jax"Emma push him playfully.

"Emma we can't get her every time she have a crying spell". Emma sat up straight glaring at her boyfriend. "Crying spell baby she eleven months that's all they do".

Jax open his eye as he placed his hand on her knee.

"My dad never came and got me in middle of night and look how I turn out".

Jax lean in for kiss as Emma jump up running out room. "Mommy coming" Jax heard Emma screaming from down hall.

* * *

Emma places the sparkly spoon on to the baby table. She smile picking up Jasmine.

Her and Jax decided give her a normal name. Jasmine Andrea Novoa-Alonso. If she take our her mom Jasmine wouldn't be getting her powers for a long time and Emma wanted her daughter have a normal life.

She wipe Jasmine face softly with her shirt before kissing her cheeks softly.

Jasmine let out a tiny giggle as Emma kept kissing her cheek playing with her silky black hair. She couldn't be happier then right now.

Right after high school her and baby moved into Jax tiny house it wasn't anything big or Emma dream house but her dream family was inside the tiny house and she love it.

She look around trying fake a smile of happiness, maybe a spell or two can created some color or she was brought out of her thoughts as Jax places his hand around her rubbing her sides.

"I love your love handles" He kiss her softly before he play with his beautiful daughter hair. He smile at his daughter then girlfriend. "How did I get so lucky to have two beautiful lovely ladies in my life".

"But only one of us going be here forever". Emma said teasing Jax he was already so protected over Jasmine. She couldn't wait until Jasmine was older boy's was going be in and out of ER.

He pouted. "Never leave Jassy"He removed Jasmine from Emma hands as he held her she laugh touching her daddy face.

"I love you" Jax cooed. "Yes I do".

Jax cooed again. "I do I really do". He turn to Emma. "And I love you".

"I love you too" They share a kiss once again but this time longer and passionately.

* * *

Jax stood in a two story house he couldn't wait to show his girls there new house, for pass couple of months he been getting the house ready.

The house was fill with flowers and rainbows for his Em. But also a little of lot's of manniess. He smile looking around he couldn't wait until his girls saw his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I want memories

Emma stood perfectly still looking around in awe. "It's something"

Jax bite his lips. "You hate it" Jax question as Emma laugh loudly. She couldn't bare tell him the truth so she did what a human wish they could do in this situation, telo transport away.

* * *

Andi sat on ground playing with Jasmine, she was listening to sound of turkey popping and Emma complain about Jax been selfish.

"How could he do this" Emma cried bringing the plate's over to floor. "We supposed to make decision together" Emma said as she rip Jasmine sandwich into little tiny pieces.

"Em he just was trying surprise"

"I know I know his heart was in right place but he got a family now he needed know everything he do affect us" Emma stood up walking around eating.

Andi smile playing with Jasmine again.

"Em I'm sorry but if my boyfriend magically build me a house I would be happy"

"That's just it Andi he not just my boyfriend he the love of my life and I was looking forward to our come up together" Emma said. "I wanted to be able say started from the bottom now we here"

"This is our home"She trace the floor with her fingers.

* * *

Later on tonight Emma climb into bed she rub Jax shoulders as he was lifting his weight

"Jaxy"She said kissing him the neck. "Em stop" He brush her off.

She smile kissing him on the arms. "Jax please"She smile climbing onto his lap she kiss him on the lips this time.

Jax couldn't help himself he wrapped his arms around Emma dropping the weight he lay,back down as he kept kiss going.

"Hey" Jax scream. "No fair offering sex"

"Do you wanted sex" Emma tease as Jax look at her.

"Look Jax I get it you work hard on that's house but I don't want our life together to be a certain way only because of magic"Emma explain holding Jax hands.

"I wanted memories"

"I do too" Jax stare at Emma squeezing her hands as well.

"Good because we can make a lot of memories in this room just me and you" She kiss him on the neck before kissing him on cheek. "But not to night I'm tired" She smiling climbing off him she turn the light off after making sure the baby motored was turn on.

Jax smile wrapping his arms around his Em.


End file.
